Sans contrefaçons, nous sommes des histrions
by Osekkai
Summary: [Recueil - Compléments] Tranches de vie passées, présentes et futures des personnages de "Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon". Présence d'Aiolia/Shun, Ikki/Shiryu, Camus/Milo, Aphrodite/Deathmask. YAOI


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec ce que je pourrais nommer comme un recueil de mini-OS ? Des tranches de vies, des petites scénettes, les moments importants de la vie des "goldies" présents dans ma fanfic " _Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon_ " que je souhaitais faire partager, des idées qui me venaient au fur et à mesure de mon récit sans pour autant que je puisse leur trouver une place adaptée sans tomber dans le hors-sujet.**

 **Donc cette fois-ci, nous nous éloignons de Shun (juste un peu, pour le moment) pour nous concentrer sur Camus, Milo, Aphrodite, et plus tard, Deathmask mais je n'oublie bien évidemment pas Aiolia, Ikki, Shiryu, etc. Quelques OS leur seront dédié personnellement aussi ! Je tenais malgré tout à préciser que ce ne sera pas tout rose, bien moins que la fiction principale, même si j'ai essayé de rajouter quelques scènes mignonnes, hein ?**

 **Il est nécessaire, je pense, d'avoir lu " _SCJSUG_ " avant pour comprendre tout le sous-texte, les références, les enjeux... (Wah, dis comme cela, on dirait que j'ai écris un truc super profond alors que pas du tout !) Il y aura au minimum et au bas mot vingt-cinq ou vingt-six petits spin-off/préquels/OS/Drabble(?) mais rien ne m'empêchera d'en ajouter au fur et à mesure selon l'inspiration ! J'essaierais dans tous les cas de les poster dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire parce que, déjà que je me perds moi... J'ai vraiment pas envie de vous embrouiller non plus !**

 **J'essaierais de poster régulièrement, sans pour autant aller trop vite parce qu'il y a un risque de spoil à partir de l'OS 10. Bon, j'y suis pas encore mais on est jamais assez prudent !**

 **Pour info : Un histrion était à l'époque romaine un acteur et plus particulièrement un mime qui jouait les premières farces importées d'Étrurie puis des farces grossières, les satires. On peut donc dire que, péjorativement, qu'il s'agit d'un comédien, de quelqu'un qui joue quotidiennement un rôle et qui se donne en spectacle (Merci Internet !). Et c'est un peu ce que nous faisons tous au cours de notre vie, non ?**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce tout premier petit OS ! Bisous !**

* * *

 **1\. Une histoire de feutre**

« Allez, allez. Tout le monde s'assoit gentiment. Et en silence, merci. »

La maîtresse tapa deux fois dans ses mains et en rang deux par deux, les petits garnements de sa classe entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Chacun partit s'installer à sa table et la grande dame se posta devant le tableau. A ses côtés, ou plutôt à demi-caché derrière sa longue jupe, un enfant attendait en silence.

Le brouhaha ambiant cessa peu à peu et de nombreuses paires de grands yeux curieux se posèrent sur lui. Il ne portait pas encore l'uniforme de l'établissement qui était composé d'un petit short beige, d'une blouse à manches courtes bleu ciel et d'une paire de chaussons marrons. Son petit corps menu était habillé d'une chemise d'un blanc éclatant et scrupuleusement repassée, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir de jais et de minuscules chaussures noires vernies.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention des élèves, ce ne fut pas son propre uniforme typiquement occidental, ni son lourd cartable sur son dos. Et encore moins l'air timide et renfermé qu'il affichait sur son visage aussi blanc que le lait de la cantine. Mais ce qui les intrigua le plus, ce fut le rouge écarlate de ses cheveux. Les enfants avaient déjà vu des cheveux bleus, verts et même violets ! Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient des cheveux aussi rouges. Non pas roux comme le petit irlandais de la classe voisine. Mais bel et bien rouge comme leur crayon de couleur rouge. Ou comme le feutre rouge qu'utilisait la maîtresse pour écrire les punitions au tableau.

« Je vous prierais d'être gentil avec le petit Camus. Il vient d'arriver de France et ne parle pas encore notre langue mais il commence à la comprendre. Il vous faudra donc parler lentement et distinctement , c'est bien compris ? »

Un oui unanime lui répondit et elle prit la main de l'enfant pour le guider à une table ronde où seulement deux garçons étaient installés. Il s'agissait bien que de la seule place disponible dans cette grande classe.

« Camus, voici Aiolia et Milo. » Expliqua lentement la professeur en montrant respectivement les deux garçonnets.

Si Camus ne remarqua que très peu la présence du petit Aiolia, déjà trop occupé à fouiller dans son cartable, ou à manger discrètement son tube de colle, son regard bleu se posa sur Milo. Il sentit alors ses joues se réchauffer et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'admiration. L'enfant près de lui avait des yeux aussi bleus que les siens mais ils étaient plus clairs, plus grands et surtout plus beaux ! Et ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les blés et formaient d'adorables boucles sur son front et ses joues. Joues aussi rondes que les brioches dorés que faisaient sa maman le dimanche matin. Et la première chose que Camus pensa en observant le garçon, ce fut qu'il avait en face de lui un soleil miniature. Milo ressemblait à un soleil, un magnifique soleil qui l'éblouissait de sa beauté et qui brillait de joie et de bonne humeur.

Mais son soleil semblait superbement l'ignorer, trop occupé qu'il était, lui aussi, à sortir ses crayons de son sac à dos. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, Camus tendit sa petite menotte vers le garçon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui dire qu'un de ses feutres avait roulé sous sa chaise. Mais en se rappelant qu'il ne le comprendrait très certainement pas, il se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui donner.

« Hé, la tomate ! C'est à moi, ça ! » S'écria alors le minuscule soleil en le lui arrachant des mains.

Il lui tira alors la langue et se détourna de lui, comptant bien l'ignorer tout le reste de la journée. Camus se souvint de ce que sa mère lui disait sur les gens qui tirait la langue. Qu'ils étaient malpolis, ingrats et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les approcher. Alors il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et ouvrit son propre cartable.

Milo lui lança un regard torve. L'étranger avait essayé de lui voler son feutre préféré et il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus, ce fut de voir la magnifique trousse parfaitement rangé et le cahier même pas abîmé qu'il sortit de son sac. Il commença à colorier une des feuilles blanches de son cahier avec de beaux feutres de toutes les couleurs. Milo lança un regard dépité à sa propre collection. Il n'avait pas grand chose, les couleurs primaires, dont deux jaunes – beurk – un marron et un rouge dont le bouchon avait disparu depuis longtemps. Il avait séché. Et son dessin ne pourrait jamais être terminé...

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Camus, l'observant gribouiller avec application. Puis il avisa le feutre rouge qui dépassait de la jolie trousse. C'était juste un feutre après tout... Alors... Il vérifia que la maîtresse était trop occupée avec deux camarades turbulents puis il lança son court bras d'enfant et se saisit du feutre. Camus releva aussitôt la tête et lui dit quelque chose en français, la voix légèrement paniqué. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour les deux garçons à sa table. De si incompréhensible que Milo éclata de rire, rapidement suivit d'Aiolia.

La lèvre inférieure de Camus se mit alors à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, accentua le rire du petit blond qui d'amusé devint moqueur.

« Bah alors, il va pleurer, le bébé cadum à sa maman ? T'as qu'à utiliser tes cheveux à la place, tête de tomate ! » Nargua-t-il en agitant le feutre sous son nez.

Si Camus le lui avait arraché des mains, et s'il lui avait peut-être aussi donné un coup de pied sous la table, le jeu aurait cessé tout de suite. Mais, perdu qu'il était, sans personne pour le comprendre et ne souhaitant surtout pas se faire gronder, il renifla, releva le menton et se détourna de Milo. Tant pis pour son feutre. Avec un sourire vainqueur, le blond en retourna à son coloriage, fier de lui et de son petit larcin.

* * *

 **Et un vilain Milo, un ! Voici donc la rencontre entre Milo Et Camus ! Ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic savent déjà ce qu'il se passera après mais pour les autres, je ne dis rien et je vous laisse un peu de suspense !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est court, je le sais bien mais c'est le principe d'un mini-OS, non ? Dans tous les cas, attendez-vous à voir un peu plus Camus que les autres par la suite, mon chouchou, parce que je le trouve trop meugnon, pas vous ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me pencherais sur chaque personnage le moment venu !**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère revenir très bientôt, que ce soit sur ce recueil ou sur ma fic longue !**

 **Bisous bisous !**


End file.
